A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum deposition apparatus and methods, to apparatus and methods for the plasma plating of thin film materials, and to the vacuum evaporation of a source material for deposition on a substrate, alone or in combination with gaseous reactants.
B. Description of Related Art